QueenMeanie
You'd be a foal if you didn't know who this was. That's right. It's Queen Meanie herself, mawfuggas. NIGHTMARE MOON. This mare will REDACTED your REDACTED right the REDACTED up. Known for her centuries-old desire to bring about nighttime eternal. She currently resides in what is known as the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, shunning any and all forms of external contact, save for when she's up to no good (which is practically all the time). Her twitter is @QueenMeanie. History As far as everypony knows, Nightmare was brought 'into existence' when both of the Lunas merged their dimensions together. Yeah, just roll with it. A mess of things happened from then on out: * Engaged in combat with a crazy human and her Buick * Destroyed nearly half of Ponyville with meteors when Trixie dumped ice in her bath * Ironically "dated" (if you can call it that) the same human who tried to kill her multiple times * Tried for weeks to end said relationship * I guess she took over Equestria or something when Celestia was on vacation? * Became "friends" (PFF FRIENDS) with Scootaloo. * Scootaloo built Nightmare a Castle! (Which she ultimately destroyed) * Pretty much possessed Pony Joe and stole part of his soul. Lulz were had. * Entered into a depressive rut for nearly a month and wandered to the far reaches of Equestria * Discovered an three-generation-old civilization that had been wiped out by Celestia * Brought back a ghost pony named Scarlet from said civilization. Scarlet yearns to be set free from her metaphysical form, but she'll wait until Nightmare remembers her... * Challenged the Great and Powerful Trixie to a competition (and won, duh) * Changed the murals of her defeat in Canterlot Tower to murals of Celestia's public hornjob. Nightmare relished in this, but was ultimately forced to change them back. She didn't change them, however; she destroyed them. * A little while later, she burned and destroyed part of Canterlot Castle. * Scootaloo, that insolent little filly, decided to have Nightmare sent to the moon as punishment. * Those idiot ponies forgot about Nightmare, so she pulled a Skull Kid and nearly crashed the moon into Equestria * Scootaloo had enough of Nightmare's actions, so she asked the Lunas for magic powers, in efforts to try and stop Nightmare. Scootaloo and Nightmare fought, partially injuring Nightmare. This was the end of Nightmare and Scootaloo's "friendship" as Scootaloo used all of the power given to her by the Lunas and was unable to breathe. Scootaloo pleaded to Nightmare to help her, but Nightmare decided Scootaloo should learn not to mess around with goddesses. Just before Nightmare could rescue her, however, one of the Lunas did. * Oh, yeah, and she also has a really lame "copy" who tries to pass herself off as Nightmare Moon, but calls herself "Nicemare"? Yeah, no. * Once changed herself into Trixie to beguile everypony and ruin Trixie's reputation. Ultimately ended up consummating with the real Trixie. Yeah, we don't talk about that. Stupid love potion. * Secretly regrets what she did to Scootaloo but SHH PFF DUMB FILLY. All this and much much more has happened and has yet to happen. Category:Ponies Category:Pegasus Master Race Category:Unicorn Master Race